Containers, especially plastic containers, frequently require a measuring device or measuring scoop to correctly measure the needed amount of product therein. The measuring scoop is frequently sold with the product and immersed in the product. The desire is that the consumer can safely retrieve the measuring device from the product when the container is opened, and therefore safely use the device for accurately measuring needed product. Typical such products are baby formula, powdered juice mix, coffee, dry mix baking products, as pancake or biscuit mixes, laundry and dish-washing products and the like.
However, frequently the measuring device or scoop becomes immersed in the product, requiring the consumer to manually retrieve the device by immersing fingers or instruments in the product. This is clearly inconvenient and indeed may represent a health hazard.
Therefore, it is a principal objective of the present invention to overcome the foregoing disadvantage and provide a system for easily retrieving a measuring device from a product without the necessity of having the consumer retrieve the device from within the product.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a container and holding means for a measuring device which is convenient and easy for a consumer to use without compromising product safety.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.